1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to two component acylated poly(alkyleneamine)/polyolefin fuel additive compositions which provide carburetor detergency and anti-icing protection in internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various operational difficulties are encountered with carburetors in spark-ignition, internal combustion engines. The difficulties include deposit accumulation on the carburetor throttle plate and on the surrounding walls. Such deposits interfere with the normal air flow in the carburetor and lead to fuel-rich mixtures which may cause rough idling and engine stalling.
Another operational difficulty is caused by an accumulation of deposits on the tulips of the intake valve. Such deposits can cause rough idling, loss of power and even valve burning. Another operational difficulty is caused by the accumulation of ice on the carburetor throttle plate under cold, humid conditions.
The art has provided additives to overcome one or all of the difficulties described supra. Known carburetor detergents include long-chain amines, amine phosphates, amides, aminoamides, and amine carboxylates. Some of these detergents are effective in cleaning a carburetor which already has accumulated deposits and in maintaining carburetor cleanliness. U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,849 discloses the acylated poly(alkyleneamines) employed in the two component additive of this invention as carburetor detergents (and anti-icing agents).
Additives to control intake valve deposits include top cylinder oils and low molecular weight polyolefins. U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,451, for example, discloses low molecular weight polymers of C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 olefins to control induction system deposits.